Días de invierno
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta]Los pies se hunden en la nieve con cada paso que dan, caminan lado a lado enfundados en sus respectivos abrigos, gorros y bufandas, dejando a su paso un camino de pisadas por donde han pasado. Las calles se ven solas, y Rei piensa que debe estar loco para salir con Nagisa con ese clima. [Muy leve Reigisa]


**Disclaimer:** Free! no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son para Kouji Ouji, Kyoto Animation y Hiroko Utsumi. Yo solo soy una fan escribiendo para el disfrute de otros fans y sin fines de lucro.

Rei, Nagisa, un muy ligero shonen-ai, una pequeña escena situada en el primer invierno que pasan sin Makoto o Haru.

* * *

 **\- Día de invierno -**

* * *

Los pies se hunden en la nieve con cada paso que dan, caminan lado a lado enfundados en sus respectivos abrigos, gorros y bufandas, dejando a su paso un camino de pisadas por donde han pasado. Las calles se ven solas, y Rei piensa que debe estar loco para acompañar a Nagisa a la tienda de conveniencia con ese clima.

— Este año se siente más frío que otros, ¿No lo crees, _Rei-chan_? — Y aunque el Ryugazaki se hunde lo más que puede en el cuello de su propio abrigo, el comentario de Nagisa le imposibilita dejar de pensar en el clima. Ciertamente es así, o así lo siente, y así se lo hace saber a Nagisa afirmando ante lo que dijo. Los ojos mangenta del más bajito se elevan hacia el cielo, el otro solo le observa mientras cierta expresión de melancolía atravieza su rostro. Normalmente en Navidad, o bien todo el invierno, es Nagisa quién se encarga de _calentar_ los animos del club, o era así cuando se trataba de cuatro amigos haciendo lo posible por mantener a flote un club olvidado por la escuela y en donde él, Ryugazaki Rei, no tenía la seguridad siquiera de encajar bien al principio.

Durante los dos años anteriores habían sucedido muchas cosas, y ahora, en su tercer año de escuela media superior, recuerda con cariño especial todas esas salidas en grupo, y aunque el club tuvo muchos aspirantes este año (Y tanto Nagisa como él - Y Gou también, por supuesto - son felices por este hecho), el peso de la ausencia de sus _sempais_ no se hizo esperar. No era que con los nuevos no hubiera actividades interesantes (Gou seguía organizando entrenamientos _extremos_ e _infernales_ ), y tampoco era que ya no hicieran prácticas en conjunto (Seguían teniendo una buena relación con Nitori y Samezuka), simplemente eran los dos años de construír lazos con los otros dos chicos que faltaban del cuarteto.

Pero no importaba que tan nostálgico se sintiera, Rei sabía que Nagisa sentía esa ausencia un poco más pesada. Tal vez es por eso que el rubio insistió en salir de la cómodidad de la casa Ryugazaki (Donde pasaba ya casi la mayor parte de su tiempo), y tal vez es por eso que el propio Rei no había puesto mucha resistencia en complacer los caprichos del más bajito.

— _Rei-chan_ ¿Qué te parece si pasamos juntos el 24 de Diciembre? — De la nada, Nagisa le pregunta. El nombrado solo sonríe, porque en el fondo piensa que estar juntos ese día no marcará una diferencia dado que has estado juntos todos los días desde hace algunas semanas.

— Me parece una gran idea, _Nagisa-kun_ — A pesar de todo, le contesta.

— ¡Genial! — Exclama emocionado el rubio, su acompañante se límita a agrandar su sonrisa. La actitud extrovertida de Nagisa a veces le parece un poco infantil, pero le encanta que sea así, a veces, si algo va mal en el club o se encuentra triste, solo basta con una sonrisa del más bajito para aliviarle un poco. Ryugazaki sabe que es un poco extraño, pero no le importa, porque no hay nada que alegre más su día que la sonrisa de _su mejor amigo_.

 _Porque Nagisa era un pequeño pingüino jugueton que siempre buscaba hacer sonreír a sus amigos._

Suelta un suave suspiro, a la par que entran a la tienda y apresura a Hazuki para comprar lo que sea que quiera comprar. Una vez que vuelven a salir del local, ambos se dan cuenta de que ha comenzado a nevar una vez más. La mirada del chico de anteojos observa de reojo a su compañero, este observa la nieve caer, copo por copo.

— Rei-chan... Cuando términe de nevar hagamos un muñeco de nieve — Pide con sus ojos brillosos. El nombrado tragó saliva, mentiría si dijera que era inmune a los ojos brillantes de su acompañante ante cualquier petición. Intenta negarse, pero términa prometiendole que lo pensara cuando la nevada pase.

Así es como ambos vuelven a ponerse en marcha a la casa de Rei, sumergidos en un silencio bastante cómodo. Justo a medio camino, el de lentes vuelve a escuchar la voz del rubio.

— _Neh_ , _Rei-chan_ , ¿Cómo piensas que estén _Haru-chan_ y _Mako-chan_ en estos momentos? — Lanzó su pregunta con un cierto tono de angustía, la última llamada que tuvieron con el Tachibana fue hace bastante tiempo, o así lo sienten ambos, a pesar de saber de ante mano que los mayores no cuentan con el tiempo necesario para comunicarse, a ambos les gustaría saber que los esfuerzos de sus amigos son bien recompesados, que cada día se encuentran más cerca de cumplir sus sueños.

— Seguramente esten bastante ocupados — Contestó Rei, con una mirada nostálgica dirigida hacia la nada. Nagisa solo observa de reojo la expresión del más alto, y una risa amena escapa de entre sus labios mientras su mano se abre camino entre los dedos de Rei, el susodicho no rechaza el contacto, es más, desde que Nagisa comenzó con esa manía de buscar su contacto físico cada vez que pudiese, lo ha estado correspondiendo ya sea con sonrisas nerviosas o cerrando su mano sobre la que lo busca con insistencia.

— Seguramente... — La voz del rubio sale suave desde sus labios, caminando por el camino blanco que ya había dejado una tormenta horas antes, y concentrandose en el toque de sus manos ambos saben que, aunque la _familia Iwatobi_ se separó, el otro sigue junto a él.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** No escribía desde Marzo, recíen comence a escribir de nuevo por mediados de Septiembre, ¿La razón? Un accidente del que me tenía que recuperar pero que ahora estoy bien, aun no recupero mi ritmo normal, y de hecho comencé escribiendo un fic para la LenMiku Week (Que no publiqué porque no lo termine y no lo he retomado xD) y al pasar eso me puse a escribir un fic para Halloween (Que tampoco terminé, por cierto xD), pero cuando pasó la fecha me dedique a pensar algo para Navidad y... ahora sí, de ahí viene esto xD

Hace tiempo quería escribir un Reigisa, el mencionar a Nagisa como _el mejor amigo_ de Rei no fue para Frinzonearlo(?) sino porque quería dar la sensación de que era una escena que pudiera encontrarse en el cannon de la serie a pesar de ser un fanfic xD algo romantico no explicito, ignoro si lo logré. También quiero decir que veo el club de natación Iwatobi (Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Gou) como una familia, por eso decidí que quería escribir mi primer fic propiamente Reigisa sobre la vida despúes de que esa _"familia"_ se separó.


End file.
